


Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame (You Give Love a Bad Name)

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing scene for Musketeers Don't Die Easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a stand alone story.<br/>This is a Missing scene (as far as I'm concerned) for episode ten's "Musketeers Don't Die Easily".<br/>I heard this song on the radio on my way to work today and this little story grew from that.<br/>And for those of you who may not know... the title of this story is from Bon Jovi's song of the same name.</p><p>See note at bottom.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame (You Give Love a Bad Name)

_Takes Place the day after Athos banishes Milady_

_Next evening - The Wren_

Wandering around the garrison, d'Artagnan couldn't locate Athos anywhere. Even checking with Porthos and Aramis turned up nothing. Eventually he thought to try his luck at Athos' favorite watering hole.

When he stepped into the dimly lit tavern, d'Artagnan squinted his eyes trying to see through the thick haze of smoke that lingered in the air. Finally victory was at hand as he spotted Athos sitting by himself in a far off hidden corner.

Flinging himself down upon a chair, d'Artagnan looked across the table at his mentor. He wondered how many bottles Athos had consumed already. It was hard to tell as it took quite a lot for his friend to feel the alcohol's effects. "I was hoping you'd be someplace other than here after all that has happened."

Liberally pouring himself another glass of bad wine, Athos threw it back like it was water. Sending the child a bland look he asked, "Want some?"

"Non," d'Artagnan shook his head, "I'm good."

Staring at the glass in his hand, Athos sighed. "My heart is somewhat lighter," he admitted, running a finger around his neck where Anne's locket used to rest. "It feels strange."

" _Strange_?" d'Artagnan felt concerned upon hearing this. "I would have expected you to feel _released_."

Sardonic ice blue eyes fell on his protégé. About to reply, Athos noted the wince d'Artagnan failed to conceal from him. He then grimaced himself when Athos remembered that he was the cause of the youngster's discomfort. "It still wounds you?"

"Tis not bad," d'Artagnan tried to brush aside Athos' worry, while at the same time placing a hand against his side. His shirt parted slightly and with his doublet open the fresh bandage, Aramis had applied that morning, was visible to Athos' gaze. Seeing the other man's face consumed with remorse once again, d'Artagnan's eyes filled with emotion. "I do not blame you."

"I blame myself for your injury."

"It was my plan that we executed," d'Artagnan retorted softly.

"Which I royally screwed up," Athos snapped, running a hand through his already mussed up hair. Noting resignation in the pup's eyes, Athos reached out to grip the lad's hand. "Apologies, d'Artagnan."

"Nothing to be sorry about," d'Artagnan mumbled. "Do you believe Milady will heed your words?"

"Anne's always had a mind of her own," Athos gazed blankly at the boy while becoming lost in the past. "I do not know," he finished his drink. "For all our sakes I hope so."

"Do you believe you could truly kill her if Milady dares to show herself in France again?"

"I've tried it once before," Athos remembered when he had told their youngest his past, "and failed spectacularly."

"One such as Milady gives _love_ a bad name," d'Artagnan quipped, trying to make light of the whole damn thing. He was pleased to see a hint of a smile break out on his mentor's face.

"Watch out for cupid, d'Artagnan," Athos observed the lad's brows draw together as d'Artagnan tried to figure where this conversation was headed, "that cherub has a warped sense of humor. Its arrow shot me through the heart and it went downhill from that point onward."

"Milady was to blame for everything. Never you, Athos."

"Child," Athos' lips curled upward, "you wear blinders where I am concerned. Still," he chuckled, "you are good for my ego." He filled an empty wine glass and pushed it at d'Artagnan. "I think I'll keep you around."

"Oh you will, will you?" d'Artagnan snorted and accepted the wine.

"Just be careful of who you lose your own heart too," Athos raised a finger high. "I do not wish you to suffer as I have."

"Enough talk of _suffering._ " Finishing his drink d'Artagnan pushed his chair back, thinking it was about time to talk of other things, and stood up. "Remember we have been invited to Warner's housewarming party tomorrow eve." He waited for Athos to get to his feet and together they left the tavern behind. "Perhaps love is right around the corner for you, mon frere."

"I forgot that the newlyweds have finally finished moving in," Athos turned his head slightly to study the pup's profile. "But what does _love_ have to do with their party?"

"Rumor has it that Warner has four unattached older sisters," d'Artagnan whispered, giving Athos a sly wink.

"And I suppose the petite bird who carried this rumor was named Aramis?"

Arching one eyebrow, d'Artagnan shouldn't have been surprised. "He... er... may have," he coughed once or twice, "some intimate knowledge."

Shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Athos took pity on the boy. Placing his arm around d'Artagnan's shoulders he pulled him close to his side. "So perhaps cupid will be kinder to me this time around, eh?" he ruffled the lad's longish hair.

Ducking his head out of the way, d'Artagnan huffed and tried to put his hair back in place. "You'll be beating them off with a stick," he teased. "If needs must, I'm prepared to protect your virtue." 

Letting his mirth finally win out, Athos kindly laughed in d'Artagnan's young face. "Unless Warner's siblings come to the party armed to the teeth I think I'll be safe enough during the coming festivities. But you have my thanks anyway."

Coming upon Athos' apartments, d'Artagnan was about to part ways with his friend when Athos grabbed him by the arm and tugged him inside his home.

"Stay," Athos pushed the lad toward the spare bedroom. "We'll breakfast together in the morn."

"And later?"

"You can help me pick out my attire to wear and a gift to bring to our hosts," Athos grinned as d'Artagnan's mouth fell open. "I am the Comte de la Fere after all and must make a good impression."

Happy that at last Athos was going to embrace life again, d'Artagnan went over to hug him. When his brother returned the gesture, d'Artagnan was taken aback when Athos placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"A demain, pup."

"Bonne nuit, Athos."

The End

++++

_Notes:_

_A demain_ means - until tomorrow.

I'm sure most of you know by now that _Bonne nuit_ means - goodnight.

I corrected *good night* according to what Issa just told me. Though my French language book says bonsoir can go for either. But I want to be as correct as possible (grins sheepishly). 


End file.
